pkfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pikmin 4 Civilization
Pikmin 4 Civilization is an RTS game for Wii U set in the popular franchise Pikmin. The game is due to be released sometime soon Story ---- Spoiler Alert The following section(s) contain spoilers about Pikmin 4 Civilization. ---- Prologue The year is 2100 and the universe is chaos. Following many political events, the universe is divided and at war with itself. Chaos ensued as planets were destroyed, buildings toppled and many, many people lost their lives. It finally finished in 2400 following the creation of the Galactic Federation, a group of leaders to help keep universe peace. Even though the war was over the effects of the war were felt for many years to come. Story Our story begins in the year 2450, five years before the galactic dates are about to start, in which the Galactic Federation still helps keep universe peace. However, among the lower ranks of the Federation, are Bounty Hunters. These elite agents are hired by the Federation to do their dirty work. One such Bounty Hunter is Feline Byron. A strong independent women she silently does her duty no matter what the task. However, the one time she questioned her job it got her into a lot more trouble than she could have ever imagined... Classified mission 103: Feline, the Galactic Federation has asked you to destroy pod 1, which was sent from an unknown planet in the NFC system. This pod also contains unknown bio-signs which could be potential harmful to the Federation and the universe. You and 9 other Bounty Hunters have been assigned this critical mission. Mission danger level: 10 Sent on this mission, Feline and the other Bounty Hunters successfully destroyed pods 2-10. Feline then went on alone to destroy pod 1. Little did she realise though that without each other's gravity, the pods had drifted towards a deadly system full of toxic radiation from the war. Feline realised where she was heading and started to slow down, but then questioned why they had to destroy these pods. In this split second the thought entered her head, the immense gravity caused the ship and pod 1 to start hurtling towards an unnamed planet in the PNF system. It was all over soon... To see the rest of the story see the individual area pages. ---- Spoilers end here ---- Characters Main Characters *Feline Byron *Galactic Federation Leader *The Pikmin themselves! Minor Characters *Shadow Pikmin Omega Gameplay Mechanics To be updated. Announcement History Pikmin 4 Civilization was announced in July 2014 with a release date TBC. After its announcement tonnes of information came flooding in, yet no release date was among this information. Trivia *Despite being Pikmin 4, this game is set before the first (released) pikmin game. *In the story it mentions Galactic years, these years were adopted in 2450 to signify the Galactic Federation. The fact Pikmin 3 is set in galactic dat 20xx it means this game is set approximately 2005 years before Pikmin 3.